You'll Always Be Mine
by LiveYourPassions
Summary: Jack made a deal with Frank. When Kim found out what the deal was when she wasn't supposed to, she gets heartbroken. What was the deal Jack made? / Jack and Kim sad song-fic one-shots. Kick.
1. Ever Enough

**Hi everyone! So this is something tht I wanted to start on so I'm just gonna cut to it (cuz I kno none of u r reading this part). But this is my sad song-fic (and sometimes just acoustic) collection! Hope u like it! **

**Also! For songfics, I usually listen to the music while reading it sometimes so if you want to then u could listen to this song I'm using in this while reading it. U don't hav to though if u don't want to or don't like doing tht. Just something I do! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Kickin' It.**

* * *

Song: _Ever Enough- A Rocket To The Moon_

* * *

Jack's POV

I sat in the trunk with the hood up. I watched as Kim inserted coins in the payphone and dialled numbers.

"It's me," Kim said into the phone.

"I'm okay. I just had to get out of there."

_**Flashback**_

_"Jack, please can we leave?" Kim asked, getting out of the hospital bed and gathering her stuff._

_"Why?" I asked her curiously. _

_"Please. I just need to get out of here," she looked at me in the eyes. _

_"Ok." _

_She got dresses out of the hospital gown quickly and got her clothes and combat boots on. I handed her her hoodie and grabbed her bag and we sneaked out of the room._

**_End of Flashback_**

"I couldn't do it anymore." She waited for her mom to reply.

"Please calm down. I'm fine. I just.. I need to do this." she said. She looked around this vacant desert type area.

"I don't know where we are. I just woke up."

"Mom," she said firmly but then softened her voice, "Please. I need this."

"I love you too." Kim said lastly and put the phone back on the hook. She smiled at me and put her hood up. We got in the car and I started driving off.

_No I'm never gonna leave you, darling  
No I'm never gonna go regardless  
Everything inside of me is living in your heartbeat_

Kim held a camera in her hands and took a picture of me driving. I noticed that she still had that bracelet on from the hospital. It was red in the middle and they gave it to cancer patients. Which Kim is one.

It got dark and I saw a gas station up ahead snd pulled in. I got out of the car and put the gas in. I leaned back against the car. Then I saw Kim's head peek out the window and she looked at me. She looked so cute. I smiled at her.

_Even when all the lights are fading  
Even then if your hope was shaking  
I'm here holding on_

I paid for the gas and drove back on the road. After a few minutes of driving, I saw a motel. I decided we should stay there for the night. We checked into a room and I dropped our bags on the floor.

"Jack, I'm gonna go to sleep," Kim told me. She took off her jacket and laid down on the bed.

"I'll get you your pills," I said. I went to her bag and got out a sack that the hospital had given her before we bolted out of there. I opened up the sack and there was a container of pills. I read the directions on how many pills she needed to take.

"Kimmy," I lightly shook her,"here are your pills." She sat up on the bed. I handed her the pill and a cup of water. She put the pill in her mouth and drank some water.

She put the cup on the night stand and laid back down in bed. I tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead.

"Love you, Kimmy." I said softly.

_I wll always be yours  
Forever and more  
Through the push and the pull  
I still drown in your love  
And drink 'til I'm drunk_

I sat there and watched her sleep peacefully before getting into bed next to her and wrapped my arm around her. I shut my eyes.

_And all that I've done,_

"Love you too, Jack." Kim whispered and I felt her lips on mine. Then we fell asleep.

_Is it ever enough_

* * *

I woke to Kim in my arms. She was still sleeping. I looked at the time. We better get going. I gently shook her.

"Kim." No reply.

"Kimmy, wake up." Her eyes fluttered open. "We gotta get going." I said. She just nodded and got out of bed and went into the bathroom.

I gathered up the rest of our stuff and put my jacket and shoes on. Kim walked out of the bathroom and put her jacket and shoes on too.

"Come on, baby. Let's go," I called. She held my hand and we checked out of the motel.

* * *

_I'm hanging on a line here, baby  
I need more than if's and maybe's_

We were in Las Vegas and we had an idea of what we wanted to do here. We went into a place called "A Little White Chappel". We thought it was what was best for us.

Kim got dressed in this beautiful dress. Then came out an Elvis. He said the stuff he was supposed to say in weddings but in a funny way.

_We'll come down from the highest heights  
Still searching for the reason why_

I put the ring on Kim's finger and kissed her hand in a cheesy way. Now we were married.

_And now I know what it's like,  
Reaching from the other side_

We exited that place after that and Kim giggled as we walked out. I laughed with her too.

_After all that I've done_

Kim put her jean jacket on and got a hold of her camera. We walked around, laughing at all the silly things we came up with.

_I will always be yours forever and more  
Through the push and the pull_

I had spun Kim around a few times and we danced very horribly for no reason, but it was pretty funny.

* * *

Later on, we had traveled to Michigan and it was freezing there. Snow covered the place. Kim had started a snowball fight with me which I lost though.

_I still drown in your love  
And drink 'til I'm drunk  
And all that I've done_

We looked at the mountains and tried to warm our hands up. I wrapped my arms around her and held her as close as I could. When it got dark, I set up a tent and made a fire. I played my guitar to Kim.

_Is it ever enough_

* * *

_For all that it's worth, is it worth it_

Kim and I were back to where we started. At this vacant desert looking area. We reenacted a scene from a Bobby Wasabi movie.

_Cause more than it's hard to desert it  
For all that it's worth, is it worth it  
How do we know without searching_

After that we sat down and talked a bit.

"Jack?" Kim asked.

"Yes." I replied and wrapped my arm around her. Her eyes got glossy.

"We both know I'm not gonna make it," she admitted. Tears started running down her face.

_I will write you this song to get back what's ours  
Would that be enough_

I pulled her closer to me. She nuzzled her face in my neck. I felt her wet tears on my skin.

"Kimmy, don't say that."

_I will always be yours forever and more  
Through the push and the pull_

"But it's true. You know it!" Kim claimed. Honestly. I didn't try to think about her cancer and about that stuff because that doesn't matter to me.

"All that matters, is that you're here with me right now," I answered. Kim took her head out from my neck and looked me in the eyes. I grabbed my guitar whuch was right next to me.

"I wrote this song for you," I said. She gave me a small smile and I started singing.

_I still drown in your love  
And drink 'til I'm drunk  
And all that I've done,  
Is it ever enough_

_For all that it's worth,  
is it worth it_

I finished singing the song and put my guitar back to where it was right next to me. Unexpectedly, Kim hugged me. I hugged her back of course and held her close. She pulled away.

"I love you, Jack." she said.

_Is it ever enough_

"I love you too, Kim."

_How do we know without searching_

We kissed. It was the most passionate and meaningful kiss. I held her in my arms for the next few mintues. I saw her eyes droop down.

"Kim. Kim." I tried to get a reply from her but she just didn't move or answer.

"No, Kimmy. Please wake up," I tried again. Nothing. She's really gone now. I cried. For the first time in a long time. I cried.

"I love you." I said one last time to her.

_Is it ever enough_

* * *

**I'M SERIOUSLY CRYING MY EYES OUT RITE NOW. Wen it got to the sad part as I was writing this, I was in tears. And still am rite now. I listened to the song while writing this anyways. And it's late at night too. **

**CHECK OUT THE SONG! I LOVE IT! **

**And I used the music video of the song to help me wit this songifc a bit. So not much of my idea but it kinda was. Check out the music video too! It has Debby Ryan in it!**

**More songfic one-shots to come soon!**

**If u had any questions on this songfic u could just ask me! Ik it probably was a bit confusing. Review!**

**-**LiveYourPassions


	2. World Of Chances: Part 1

**Hey guys! I'm EXTREMELY SORRY tht I haven't updated in a LONG time! I tried but I was kind of nervous about if I should upload bcuz I don't kno wat u guys would think of this one.**

**So thank u guys SO MUCH for the reviews (there are like 4 but I want to thank them).**

KarateGirl77**- I did too. Haha. Thanks for reviewing! U r my first reviewer for this story! :D**

LoveShipper**- Yeah, thts basically wat the whole thing was about but I forgot to say tht in the chapter. Glad u kno! :D**

nikki (guest)**- Thank u! :D And sorry tht I made u cry so much. I didn't mean to make u cry too much. :(**

NoThiNg'sGonNaStoPMeFrWriTiN-** I think it would be easier for me to call u by yor name, Jennifer. Haha. It was kinda hard typing out yor username and I don't really like copying and pasting. And I like long or short reviews so thts fine. And love yor username. It kinda matches Olivia Holt's "Nothing's Gonna Stop Me Now". And it didn't let me add the period in yor name for some reason. **

Gone with the Leaves**- CAN'T BELIEVE THT U READ THIS STORY OF MINE! U r an amazing writer!**

**And THANK U to the people tht followed and favorited this story and gave it a chance cuz most people think tht some song-fics or one-shot r boring and they'd prefer stories more. **

**Also, I can't believe **ilovesports1999 **is following this story! U r one of my favorite authors! I love yor stories! :D **

**Sorry tht this is a very long author's note! :P Here's the next sad song-fic one-shot! :D**

**WARNING: I changed the rating to T bcuz of some language used and some future things tht I'm not sure about tht will happen.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE SONG OR KICKIN' IT.**

* * *

Song: _World of Chances- Demi Lovato_

* * *

World Of Chances: Part 1

* * *

Kim's POV

"Look Kim, I don't understand why you're mad at me!" Jack yelled.

_You've got a face for a smile, you know_

"Because. You were out all night and didn't come home until 1am!" I shouted back at him.

_A shame you waste it while you're breaking me slowly  
But I've got a world of chances, for you_

"I just had a few drinks and got home late!"

_I've got a world of chances, for you_

"A few drinks?! Your shift at the dojo ends at 10! Which means that you should've been home around that time!"

_I've got a world of chances  
Chances that you're burning through_

"I just needed a little time to myself, Kim! Why do you have to be such a bitch about everything I do!"

That caught me by surprise. I stood there, frozen. My mouth went slightly open. Jack just then noticed his mistake.

"Kim, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry. I'm just got mad," he explained. He stepped closer.

"Give me one more chance," He cupped my face with his hands. I sighed.

"One," I answered. He smiled and lightly kissed me on the lips.

Ever since we got married and moved in together, things have been different between us. I thought we woulld live happily ever after. I always let him try again. This time... he ruined his last chance.

* * *

It was 12:55am. Jack still hasn't come home yet. I stayed up late just to wait for him. I finally decided what I was gonna do.

I walked into our closet. I got out my suitcase and packed up all my clothes. I tried to do it quickly. I grabbed my old karate duffle bag and packed up the rest of my belongings. I looked around our room to see if I packed everything. There was a picture frame on the bedside table. It had a picture of me and Jack on our wedding day.

That was one of the most happiest days of my life. I was always dreaming of having a cute wedding and I got it. I felt something wet drip on my cheek. It was a tear. I wiped it away and was conflicted on whether I should take the picture or not.

I put it in my bag. I got out a piece of notepad paper and a pen.

_I've got a paper and pen  
I go to write you goodbye and that's when I know  
I've got a world of chances for you_

It was so hard for me to write this.

_I've got a world of chances for you  
I've got a world of chances  
Chances that you're burning through_

A few tears slipped onto the paper while I was writing. I looked at my wedding ring that I had on my finger. I slipped it off and put it on the note. I gathered my bags and got my jacket on and went downstairs. I took one last look at the house. I locked the door with my key and walked to my car.

_Oh, I'm going my own way  
My faith has lost it's strength again_

I put my bags in the trunk and drove off. I started crying. I pulled onto the side of the road.

_Oh, it's been too hard to say_

I got out my phone and called Jack.

"Hey this is Jack."

"And Kim!"

"Sorry I'm not there right now. Leave me a message after the beep!"

I remember that day. We were on a date and Jack decided to change it and I was ther and interrupted. He began tickling me afterwards. I hung up. I wiped my tears away and began driving on the road again. I don't know where I'm gonna go but maybe Milton's place in Michigan because Milton and Julie would understand if I stay there for a while.

I threw my phone out the window and I saw that it got ran over my a truck. I could just get a new phone and new number.

"I love you, Jack." I whispered to myself.

_We've fallen off the edge again  
We're at an end  
We're at an end_

* * *

Jack's POV

"Another drink man?" the bartender asked.

"No. I got to get home. Bye guys," I said.

I checked the time. 1:35am. Oh shit! I gotta get home! I ran to my car and immediately started driving home. I noticed that I had one missed call.

It was from Kim. I called her back.

"Hey! This is Kim's phone! She can't reach you right now because she's probably with me. Leave a message!"

"Jack!"

I smiled at that. I took Kim's phone and recorded that and she chased after me.

She might be sleeping right now. I could sneak into the house without her knowing.

I got home and quickly unlocked the door, got in and quietly locked and shut the door. I tip toed upstairs and into our room. I got in just my boxers and got in bed.

Wait. Where's Kim? I turned on the lamp and she wasn't in bed. I saw a note on the bedside table. I picked it up. There was also a ring on it. I held the ring in my hand and read the note.

"_Dear Jack,_

_I'm so sorry that I'm leaving you like this. I've given you too many chances before though and I couldn't give you anymore. You still wouldn't try. I love you, but this is what's best for the both of us. I have been in love with you ever since the day I met you. But I can't keep going on like this. I'll miss you. I'm sorry. I love you, Jack. _

_Love, _

_Kim"_

I looked at the ring in my hand. It's Kim's wedding ring. I noticed that the noted had a few drops of... water? Tears. I felt my eyes start to swell up. Kim left me? I threw the note on the ground and tossed the ring somehwere.

I sat down and my head in my hands. Oh god. I did this. I sat there crying my eyes out. I never cried since I was a baby. I got up and just stared at the wall. I punched it. It made a small hole in the wall.

_Maybe you'll call me someday_

I grabbed my phone and called Kim again but an operator said the number isn't working.

_Hear the operator say the number's no good and that  
She had a world of chances for you  
She had a world of chances for you  
She had a world of chances _

I sat on the floor against the wall for hours thinking about what I've done.

_Chances you were burning through_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**And done! Sorry about this one. I didn't want to keep u guys waiting too long and I was already half way finished through this and needed to get something finished. Sorry tht it's crappy! At least in my opinion. This isn't my best but there will be better ones coming up soon! **

**I'm working on the next part of this one right now! The part 2 will be better than this one!**

**Review please! **

-LiveYourPassions


	3. World Of Chances: Part 2

**Hey guys! THANK U GUYS SO MUCH for the sweet reviews and follows and favorites! U guys are amazing! **

**I feel like this one is short so, sorry if it is! Here is yor well deserved part 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Kickin' It.**

* * *

Song: _If You Ever Come Back- The Script_

* * *

World Of Chances: Part 2

* * *

Jack's POV

_If you're standing with your suitcase  
But you can't step on the train_

It's been a couple of months since Kim left.

_Everything's the way that you left it  
I still haven't slept yet_

A few weeks after Kim left I lost my job. I take shifts at Falafel Phil's and at Rudy's dojo but it doesn't pay too much.

_And if you're covering your face now  
But you just can't stand the pain_

The house feels so empty without her and so does my life.

_Still setting two plates one the counter but eaten without you_

Kim and I had bought a dinner table with two seats when we had moved in. But now, only one of those seats are filled.

_If the truth is you're a liar  
Then just say that you're okay  
I'm sleeping on your side of the bed  
Going out of my head now_

Every night I can't sleep and the bed is empty. I face her side of the bed and keep hoping that I'll see her sleeping next to me.

_And if you're out there trying to move on  
But something pulls you back again_

I haven't heard from her at all. I had talked to Milton, Jerry, and Rudy about what I should do but Rudy and Jerry don't know. Milton told me to visit him sometime. I just don't think I'm up for it though, but it might help me get my mind off Kim.

_I'm sitting here trying to persuade you like you're in the same room  
And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder  
And I wish you can still give me a hard time_

I don't even know why I even went out all night. Kim was being nice enough to give me a lot of chances to try again.

_And I wish I could still wish it was over  
But even if wishing is a waste of time  
Even if I never cross your mind_

If I could take back the mistakes I did since we got married, I would.

_I'l__l leave the door on the latch  
If you ever come back, if you ever come back_

_When I see cars pass by, I always hope I'd see hers._

_There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat_  
_If you ever come back  
There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on  
And it will be just like you were never gone_

I always tried every day to move on.

_There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat  
If you ever come back, if you ever come back now_

I decided to take my mind off Kim and talk to Milton. I gave him a call.

"Hello?" a female voice picked up.

"Um. Hi. Who's this?" I asked. Her voice sounded familiar.

_Oh if you ever come back, if you ever come back now_

"This is Kim. Milton is at work right now. May I ask who's calling?"

_If it's the fighting you remember or the little things you miss  
I know you're out there somewhere so just remember this_

My heart raced but my breathing stopped.

_If it's the fighting you remember or the little things you miss  
Oh just remember this, oh just remember this_

"Kim?"

* * *

Kim's POV

"Bye Milton!" I said to Milton as he walked out the door for work. Julie went grocery shopping so I'm at their place alone.

_I'll leave the door on the latch  
If you ever come back, if you ever come back_

I heard a phone ring. It sounded like Milton's phone. I walked toward the ringing. He left his phone at home on accident. The person that was calling was named J on Milton's phone. It might be Julie.

_There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat  
If you ever come back_

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

_There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on  
And it will be just like you were never gone_

"Um. Hi. Who's this?" I heard a male voice answer.

"This is Kim. Milton is at work right now. May I ask who's calling?"

_There'll be a be a light in the hall and the key under the mat_

There was a pause.

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back now_

"Kim?" the guy asked. His voice sounds familiar.

"Yeah? Who's this?"

"I-It's me. Jack."

_Oh, if you ever come back, if you ever come back_

The phone slipped through my fingers and landed on the carpet.

My mouth went slightly open in shock.

I went back to realization and picked up the phone.

"Jack?"

"Yes, Kimmy. It's me," He sounded really happy.

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

Tears were forming in my eyes.

"I miss you so much," I told him.

"I know, Kimmy. I miss you too."

"Jack, I'm so sorry that I left you like that. I love you so much and I just didn't want to keep getting hurt."

"It's okay, Kimmy. But I went through hell without you here. Please come back, I won't hurt you ever again, please," he begged. I could tell that he was on the verge of tears.

"Jack I want to, but I'm just not sure yet. I believe you that you won't hurt me again, but I'm not so sure about what's holding me back."

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

"Kimmy, I miss having you here with me. I miss you giving me the cold shoulder and every night i always hope that you appear next to me sleeping. I leave the key under the mat just incase you'd come back one day. Please, I love you. Come back to me."

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

"I'll see you soon, Jack."

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back now_

* * *

**So, it's kind of a mystery. But yes it did turn out happy and they're gonna be together again. Yay! The part 1 was sad so I just wanted to make it better. And I cut the song a bit short bcuz I its a bit hard to write all the lyrics and u guys get the idea of the song. **

**Review and tell me if u liked how it ended! :)**

-LiveYourPassions


	4. Never Say Never: Part 1

** Hey guys! Thanks for yor kind reviews and support! I hav to thank u guys every single chapter probably bcuz u guys r just so sweet! :D**

**Ik tht I'm SO late on HTRJ one shots and stories but I really thought this song was good for it so I made it! And I had made this a long time ago (not too long) but I deleted it bcuz I thought I wouldn't make any one shots like these, so now I hav to rewrite it. :( But thts ok! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Kickin' It.**

* * *

Song: _Never Say Never- The Fray_

* * *

Kim's POV

Today was it. Jack is leaving for the Otai Academy in Japan.

_Some things we don't talk about  
Rather do without  
And just hold a smile_

I was currently sitting at my window in my bedroom, watching the rain fall down from the cloudy sky. Jack was going to leave soon, but I just didn't want to say goodbye to him.

_Falling in and out of love  
Ashamed and proud of  
Together all the while_

I have to. I stood up and put on a casual t-shirt and jeans. I slipped in my sneakers and put on my jacket and ran out the house.

_You can never say never  
While we don't know when  
But time and time again_

I ran as fast as I could to reach the dojo. The rain didn't help and my jacket got wet.

_Younger now than we were before  
Don't let me_ go  
_Don't let me go  
Don't let me go_

My legs couldn't take it anymore but I pushed through it and ran for my life to the dojo.

_Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go_

I rushed into the dojo and pushed the doors open.

_Pitcure, you're the queen of everything  
As far as the eye can see  
Under your command _

Everyone in the dojo faced me. I looked at Jack.

"Jack."

He walked up to me. "Kim, where have you been? I've been calling you."

_I will be your guardian  
When all is crumbling  
To steady your hand_

I don't know why but I just couldn't speak. I just stared up into his eyes. They decided to give us some alone time and they walked out of the dojo.

_You can never say never  
While we don't know when  
But time and time again  
Younger now than we were before_

"Kim. Kim?"

I snapped out of it. "What's wrong?" Jack asked curiously while looking into my eyes.

Rudy walked in. "Jack, your parents are here." Jack nodded and Rudy went back outside. He looked back at me and held out his hand to me.

_Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go_

I grabbed onto his hand and held on. He gave me a small smile and we walked out of the dojo together.

_Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go_

It was still sprinkling a bit outside. Rudy was talking to his parents and the guys were staring sadly at the ground.

"Jack." He faced me.

"Yeah. What is it?"

I took the chance and pulled his head towards mine with my free hand and kissed him. He started kissing back and he cupped my face with his other hand.

_We're falling apart and coming together again and again_

We broke apart for air. I blinked a few times to realize what just happened.

"Jack, I love you." I admitted.

_We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again_

"I love you too, Kim." I smiled and so did he.

"Jack!" Rudy called. We looked over to him. "It's time," he said sadly.

I stared back at Jack. His face had shown sadness. Mine probably did too. Tears swelled up in my eyes and it was hard to hold back. Some tears fell out of my eyes. Jack wiped them away with his thumb.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry. I'm not leaving forever. I'll be back in a few years, maybe even sooner." He assured. I nodded because that is probably the only thing I could do right now. He pulled me in for a hug. I admired the feeling of being in his arms.

_Don't let me go_

After a minute, we pulled away. He put his hand back with mine and stared deeply into my eyes. He leaned in and gave me one last sweet kiss.

_Don't let me go_

"I'll be back. I promise."

"I'll miss you." I said and my voice cracked. His eyes started getting glossy.

"I'll miss you too." He replied softly.

_Don't let me go_

He slowly let go of my hand and gave me a sweet look and walked to the car. He gave Rudy a hug and waved goodbye to the guys. Once he got in the car, he waved to me and I waved back. They started driving off and my heart... just.. felt... broken.

_Don't let me go_

I started bursting into tears. I felt bodies next me and I looked up and the guys were also in tears crying. I out my arms around their shoulders and they did the same to each other.

_Don't let me go_

"We need to stick together and always be by each other's side. No matter what," Rudy said after he mustered up his voice to talk. He was also in tears too. We all agreed.

_Don't let me go_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Aww! I'm crying rite now. :'( **

**So... I've decided tht this one was going to be a two-shot too. And the song really does connect to this so I hope you'll like it!**

**Hope u guys liked this one! And the song is sad acutally so if u listen to it while reading this then u might be in tears. **

**The next one will probably be up soon and honestly, I update fast bcuz u guys r AMAZING! And so nice and sweet of the reviews u guys leave me.**

**P.S. These aren't all gonna be two-shots (sorry if ur annoyed with the continuation if u r) but I will get bak to the one-shots after this. But probably do two-shots now and then. :)**

**Review if u'd like! :) **

**-**LiveYourPassions


	5. Stay: NSN Part 2

**I just hav to say... Tht u guys r AMAZING. Ik tht I've said tht a BUNCH of times but IT'S TRUE! I'm so glad tht I started these sad songfics. :) I just want to give u guys a hug like seriously so, here's a FF hug! \(^.^)/**

**But I'm sorry tht I didn't update sooner, but I just didn't really kno how to write it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Kickin' It.**

* * *

Song: _Stay__- Miley Cyrus_

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Hey, hey. Don't cry. I'm not leaving forever. I'll be back in a few years, maybe even sooner." He assured. I nodded because that is probably the only thing I could do right now. He pulled me in for a hug. I admired the feeling of being in his arms._

**_End of Flashback_**

It's official. It's been 3 years and 364 days ever since Jack left for Japan. Rudy said tomorrow Jack's coming back. You'd probably think that I'm so excited. I am, but I'm still afraid. I'm afraid that he might've changed. If he forgot who I was. If he got a girlfriend over in Japan.

It's currently late at night, the stars are out and I'm just staring out the window pondering about Jack and how all of us changed since then. I'm in my freshman year of college but almost in my sophomore year. The gang and I have been close over these years. Even though Milton goes to Yale with Julie, he visits often and stay connected. He's currently sleeping over at Rudy's place for the week because Jack's coming back. Jerry and Eddie share a dorm together in the same college as me, Seaford Community College. We still practice karate at the dojo. There's just one thing missing. Jack.

_ Ring. Ring. Ring._ I answered my phone. "Hello?"

_Well it's good to hear your voice _  
_I hope your doing fine_

The person chuckled. "Hi Kimmy."

There's only one person who calls me Kimmy. I looked at the caller ID on my phone.

"Yes, Kimmy. It's me Jack," he said. He probably knew that I was too busy taking it in that it was him.

_And if you ever wonder,  
I'm lonely tonight_

"It's good to hear your voice," I said softly as tears were starting to form in my eyes.

"It's good to hear your's too." I smiled. "Isn't it late over there? Why aren't you asleep right now?" Jack asked.

_Lost here in this moment and time keeps slipping by  
And if I could have just one wish  
I'd have you by my side_

"I just stayed up pondering about... things." I lied. "Kim..," Jack said in a warning tone, "I know that's a lie. So what were you thinking about?"

_Oooh, oh I miss you_

I put my phone between my ear and shoulder as I played with the hem of my sleeve.

I sighed. "You," I admitted. There was a silent pause. "Me?" he sounded surprised. "Why?"

_Oooh, oh I need you_

"I just wondered about stuff. Wait. Weren't you supposed to leave Japan yesterday to get here tomorrow?" I asked.

"No. Bobby arranged a jet for me to fly on and it's supposed to be pretty fast so I'll be there in time tomorrow," he explained.

_And I love you more than you did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed, no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday_

"I have to actually get finished packing. I have to get to the jet in an hour. I'll see you tomorrow, Kimmy." he said.

_Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry it's this way_

"See ya, Jack." I finished.

_But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home_

I hung up. I fell back on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. Now there's another thing I'm afraid of.

_And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay_

Is if we're only friends or more.

* * *

**Jack**

"See ya, Jack."

It felt so good to hear her voice again. Four years without that sweet voice of hers was killing me.

I finished up packing up all the rest of my stuff and looked around the room to see if I forgot anything.

I fell back on my bed and took a deep breath.

What if Kim isn't the same anymore? What if she found someone new? Does she still love me?

I just stared up at the ceiling wondering about all these possibilities that would probably ruin my chances with Kim.

_Well I try to live without you  
The tears fall from my eyes  
I'm alone and I feel empty  
God I'm torn apart inside_

I tilted my head over a bit and looked out the window. The night sky was dark but it left the stars shining beautifully.

_I look up at the stars  
Hoping your doing the same  
Somehow I feel closer and I can hear you say_

_Oooh, oh I miss you  
Oooh, oh I need you_

The stars remind me of Kim's eyes. They always have a beautiful sparkle.

_And I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed, no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday_

Time passed by quickly and it was time to get on the jet. I zipped up my two suitcases and picked up my backpack. I looked back at my room. Four years living in this place, but it didn't feel like home without Kim and the guys.

_Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home_

I turned in my dorm key to the secretary and went to the parking lot where a car was going to take me to the jet.

_And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay _

I arrived to the jet and got in. Here I come.

_Always stay_

* * *

**Kim**

The guys and I were currently at the airport. Waiting for Jack's arrival. The jet had been allowed to land at LAX because Bobby had pulled some strings.

I was pacing around while the guys were sitting in the seats.

_i never wanna lose you  
And if I had to I would choose you_

I remember when I ran to the dojo to stop Jack from leaving before I told him I loved him. I smile back at that memory because of his response.

_So stay, please always stay  
You're the one that I hold onto  
'Cause my heart would stop without you_

I looked up and saw a mop of brown hair. I could recognize that hair anywhere. I glanced at his face. Jack. The _boy_ I had been waiting for, for four years. He saw me. My eyes were getting glossy with tears and I ran to him. His arms were openwaiting for me to be in them.

_And I love you more than I did before_

Finally. I felt_ his_ warm embrace as his arms wrapped around me.

_And if today I don't see your face_

I haven't felt like this in forever. A few tears dripped out of my eyes.

_Nothing's changed no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday_

"Kim," he breathed out. His breath ran down my neck sending me shivers. "God, I missed you so much."

_Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay_

I sniffled. "I missed you a lot too," I replied.

_I'll always stay_

We pulled apart just enough to see each other's faces, but still held onto each other. He stared into my eyes.

"Kim, you've grown. A LOT," he said as he looked at me up and down. I giggled.

"So have you!" I said, referring to his muscles. The smile fell from my face, "That's what happens when people are apart for four years."

_And I love you more than I did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way_

Jack saw the sadness come up again in my eyes. "Hey, I'm here now. I'm here to stay."

_But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home_

"Promise?" I asked.

_And if you ask I will stay, I will stay_

He nodded and smiled. "Promise, but first. Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. I was a bit shocked, but now all my questions were answered about us.

"Yes." I smiled.

He put his hand in my hand and we walked to the over-excited guys.

_I will stay_

**THE END**

* * *

**Finally finished! I think this was my favorite one to write so far! **

**I don't kno if u guys can tell but my writing has changed.. a bit. Like, it's just a bit more descriptive in some parts.**

**I hope u guys really liked this one! I put a lot of heart into this one than all the other ones. **

**There will be much more coming soon! Love u guys! A LOT! :DDDD**

-LiveYourPassions


	6. Love Somebody

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't upload anything sooner! **

**This one will be a bit different which I like a bit. So I'm just going to be adding lyrics to certain parts, I'm not going to tyoe the whole song. You'll understand wat I'm doing once u read it.**

**Shout out to:** DreamForever13 **and **mezsalin23 **for being such sweethearts, thank u both!**

* * *

Song: _Love Somebody- Maroon 5_

* * *

_I know your insides are feeling so hollow  
And it's a hard pill for you to swalllow  
But if I fall for you, I'll never recover  
If I fall for you, I'll never be the same_

I hit the off button on my alarm clock and pushed the covers off of me as I got up for another day of reliving that song.

I got dressed and went to the bathroom. I put on liquid eyeliner with some mascara. My stomach growled so I went downstairs and grabbed an apple. I could never finish a whole apple in the morning, but I finished half of it and threw it away.

After brushing my teeth, I put on lip balm and a pink lip gloss to top off my look.

_Wow, Kim. It looks like you're trying to impress someone._

Ugh. That annoying voice is bugging me again.

_That annoying voice is your conscience._

I looked at my phone for the time. I need to get going!

I quickly brushed my hair and put on black flats. I grabbed my backpack and ran out the door to school. I have to walk to school. My parents are out of town for a business trip, again.

When I arrived to school, I saw him. He was standing there talking to his friends. That certain someone is Jack Brewer. Every girl at school has a crush on him, but he doesn't date any of them. I wonder why.

He made eye contact with me. I quickly tore my eyes away from his and looked to the floor.

_I think about you every single day_

I felt my cheeks getting warmer. I kept on walking to my locker and got ready to go to class.

* * *

As school ended, I saw Jack and Donna talking.

"No! I didn't say that exactly!" Donna said while giggling. Jack was laughing too. It looked like they were having a good chat with each other. That hurt.

I'm not jealous but it just hurts when I see my friend talking to my crush and having a great conversation with each other.

"But you still consider me attractive," Jack said. I stepped back into my corner.

_That's what they're talking about? _

I can't stand listening to this anymore. I quietly sneaked out of my corner and walked to the door. Once I got outside the air was cool and refreshing. I took a deep breath and started walking home.

"Hey Kim." I looked right next to me and it was Jack.

"Hi Jack." smiled.

I can't believe Jack's walking with me right now. He probably finished talking to Donna and caught up with me.

_I know we're only half way there, but you can take me all the way  
You can take me all the way_

"I love this weaher today. It feels nice," he said.

I nodded. "Same here." Before I knew it we already arrived at our houses. Yes, Jack and I are neighbors.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

"See ya, Jack," I replied and walked to my door and unlocked it and walked in. I went up to my room. I opened my window to let some air in. I decided to take a shower so I removed my makeup first then got in the shower. I got dressed in a loose blue t-shirt and gray shorts.

After that I checked my phone for any messages. My stomach felt empty. I microwaved some left over pizza.

After a few hours of flaunting around the house doing whatever came to mind, I turned on_ Pandora_ on my iPhone and plugged into a dock and turned it up.

_I really wanna love somebody  
I really wanna dance the night away  
I know we're only halfway there  
But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_

This song again. I started singing along.

_I really wanna touch somebody  
I think about you every single day  
I know we're only half way there  
But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way  
Oh, oh, oh, oh_

I paused it and stopped singing when I heard clapping. It came from outside the window. Oh crap! I forgot that I opened it. I looked out the window.

Jack.

Did I forget to mention that his room is across from mine? Apparently his window was open and he was listening to me sing.

"I forgot that I left my window open." I explained.

"You got a pretty good voice," he said. I blushed.

"Thanks." There was kind of an awkward silence for a second.

"Hey, you should probably get some sleep right now. It's late," he said to break the awkwardness. It was actually dark outside and the sky was a beautiful cerulean color.

"Yeah. Well good night," I agreed. He replied back g'night. I shut my window and closed my curtains.

I turned the music back on and fell back on my bed.

_I don't know where to start, I'm just a little lost  
I wanna feel like we never gonna ever stop  
I don't know what to do, I'm right in front of you  
Asking you to stay, you should stay, stay with me tonight, yeah_

I probably should've talked to Jack more tonight.

_I really wanna love somebody  
I really wanna dance the night away  
I know we're only half way there  
But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_

This song had sparked something in me about Jack. I just couldn't get over him.

_I really wanna touch somebody  
i think about you every single day  
I know we're only half way  
But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way  
Oh, oh, oh, oh_

I feel like I can't live without him and I feel empty without him. Sadly, he will never know how I feel because I'm too afraid of what the outcome might be.

_You can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_

* * *

**This is horrible. In my opinion. I just needed to write about this bcuz I'm feeling this way about a guy rite now and it just seems sad to me. Plus this song is great and I'm glad it came out. Don't worry, there r better upcoming sad songfics tht I'm really excited for u guys to see!**

**Again, I'm SO sorry tht I didn't update any sooner, I already got started on the 2 next chapters! But I don't kno if it'll be uploaded soon but hope so!**

**Also, there's gonna be an episode out soon called "Jack Stands Alone" and I'm quite excited for tht! Idk wat it's about but the title is quite interesting. :) **

**Review if u liked it! Hope u did but it was kinda bad in my opinion. But the song is good and the idea mostly in my opinion. :)**

-LiveYourPassions


	7. I Hate You, Don't Leave Me

**Hey everyone! This one is super long! So be prepared. This one is my absolute favorite one tht I've ever made so I really hope y'all like it! :D**

**Shout out: **LoveShipper**- love her reviews! **swagmasterlol**- for sharing a link to me of a wiki page of an episode of where Kick mite kiss! Also to **rockyb12110 **and **xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx **two great authors that left FF. **

**Am I the only one who doesn't go on wiki bcuz wen I mentioned the 'Jack Stands Alone' episode everyone knew wat it was about bcuz they said they found it out on wiki. **

**Warning: You might need tissues.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Song: _I Hate You, Don't Leave Me- Demi Lovato_

* * *

_Hey, yeah yeah_

We _were_ perfect. I loved him, he loved me. There were no problems at all.

_I hate you, don't leave me_

But overtime, that changed.

_I feel like I can't breathe_

**Flashback**

_"Hey babe," Jack greeted me. We moved in an apartment together since we go to the same college._

_"Hey. So what are we gonna do today?" I asked him curiously. _

_"We are going to go on a date," he said while tapping my nose playfully._

_"Will you tell me where?"_

_"Nope. You'll have to find out."_

_"Ugh! I hate you," I joked._

_"Oh come on. You love me."_

_"Yeah I do," I admitted. He leaned in and gave me a sweet kiss._

_"I love you," he said. _

_"I love you too."_

**Months Later**

_I was in the kitchen on my phone when Jack stepped out of our room with his jacket on and he headed towards the door._

_"Where are you going?" I walked towards him._

_He stopped and turned around._

_"I'm just going out," he replied with a hint of anger in his voice. Then he turned back around, but I stopped him before walking to the door._

_I stepped closer. "_Where _are you going, Jack?" _

_He turned around again and walked up to me. "I'm just going out," he emphasized each word._

_"Why won't you just tell me where you're going?"_

_"Because I don't need to tell you anything! Stay out of my business, Kim!" his yelling caused me to step back. My eyes started to feel watery. The look on his face softened._

_"Look Kim, I didn't mean to-" I cut him off._

_"No. Just go to wherever you're going." I ran into our room after saying that. I locked the door and started crying. Jack had never yelled at me like that before._

**End of Flashback**

That was when we started falling apart.

_Just hold me, don't touch me  
And I want you to love  
But I need you to trust me  
Stay with me, set me free_

On that night, when Jack got home, I was already in bed, but the sound of the door closing as he walked in woke me up. I pretended I was sleeping because I didn't want to talk to him. It felt like we were a married couple going through a divorce. I hate that feeling. Jack got in bed next to me and I felt lips on my cheek and his arm wrapped around me.

**Flashback**

_"I know that you're awake," he whispered in my ear. Seriously? He can tell that I'm not asleep?_

_"I'm still not gonna talk to you."_

_"You just did." _

_I sighed. "Good night."_

_"Kim, we're talking about this," he started. I turned and faced towards him._

_"Okay say what you want to say."_

_"I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I didn't mean it," he apologized._

_"Can you tell me where you went?" I didn't want to start it again, but I wanted to know. _

_He took my hands in his. "I just went to the dojo." I knew that was a lie. _

_"Why couldn't you just tell me that? We wouldn't have fought if you would've just told me," I said. He shrugged._

_"Let's go to sleep," he said and wrapped his arm around me again and pulled the blankets over us._

**End of Flashback**

_But I can't back down  
No, I can't deny  
That I'm staying now,'cause I can't decide  
Confused and scared, I am terrified of you_

I heard a car door slam. That must be Jack. He sometimes goes to the dojo to help Rudy out a litlle.

"Hey Kim," Jack said casually as he walked in. I was cutting some vegetables for dinner. This was Jack and I's favorite meal. His mom used to make it for him and she taught me.

_I admit I'm in and out of my head  
Don't listen to a single word I've said_

"So how was it today?" I asked.

"It was good," he said while looking down at the food I was making.

"Kim, you're supposed to put the meat in there before you add the vegetables."

"Well, I usually cook it this way so it'll be fine."

"It won't taste the same if you do it this way," he complained once more. I put down the knife and looked at him.

"I've made it this way tons of times before, you'll live."

"Maybe that's why it tastes like shit!" he started yelling.

"Why do you always have to be such a dick!" I admitted. His hand went up and clos to my face. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact.

Nothing.

I slowly open my eyes and see Jack's face looking at me with anger and guilt. I looked at him shocked but mostly scared.

_Just hear me out before you run away  
'Cause I can't take this pain_

After a minute of silence between us, I went straight towards our room and grabbed my purse and made my way to the door. Jack didn't even try to stop me, he didn't even say anything. Tears started falling out of my eyes.

_I hate you, don't leave me_

I took out my phone and called Jerry.

We're pretty close, like brother and sister even though he goes to a dance academy that's like twenty minutes away from Jack and I's college.

"Hey Kim! What's up?" Jerry said with that normal amount of excitement in his voice. I was already sobbing.

"Hey, hey. Are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked sounding worried.

I took a deep breath and talked but my voice was shaky.

"Hey. Um, I was wondering if you could pick me up," I said more like a statement not a question.

"Yeah. Sure. At your place or?"

"Yeah and can you please be here soon?" I sniffed.

"You're lucky. I'm actually five minutes away from your place right now. I'll be there soon." We both hung up. After five minutes, Jerry finally go here. I hopped into his car.

"So where do you wanna go?"

"Can I stay over at your place for the night?" I asked while looking at him.

"Yeah sure," he replied and started driving. "W-Where's Jack?" he seemed hesitant to ask. I looked out the window. "I'll tell you later."

* * *

We arrived at his house. When I walked in I saw Mika cooking something.

"Hey Kim! What a surprise to see you!" she walked up to me and gave me a hug. I needed that.

I smiled. "I just need a place to stay for the night." Her smile dropped.

"What happened?"

"I'll explain to you guys later," I said looking at both Jerry and Mika. They nodded understandingly.

"Well, dinner's ready. Let's eat," Mika announced.

* * *

"So that's when Mika picked up Tootsie and took him home!" Jerry said while laughing. He was telling me a funny story of when they were playing a prank on Phil.

"C'mon. Let's put the dishes away," Mika said. I was about to pick up my plate but that's when Jerry did it for me.

"Uh-uh. You're our guest," he said while getting up to put the dishes in the sink.

"Well you guys are letting me sleep over so I have to help somehow," I said.

"You can pass me that bowl," Mika said. I handed it to her.

"So what do you guys want to do tonight?" Jerry asked.

"Let's get Kim situated in the guest room," Mika suggested.

I got my purse and Mika showed me the way to the guest room. I fell down on the bed and sighed. Jerry came into the room.

"So, do you want to tell us what happened?" Jerry asked while sitting down on the bed next to Mika. I sat up.

_I hate you, don't leave me  
'Cause I love when you kiss me  
I'm in pieces, you complete me_

"So... Jack and I have been have problems lately. And today he came home from the dojo and I was making his favorite meal when he was saying that I was making it wrong and he said that it tasted like shit the last few times I've made it," I paused and took a deep breath before continuing.

_But I can't back down  
No, can't deny  
That I'm staying now, 'cause I can't decide_

"I told him that he was being a dick. So that's when he was about to slap me, but when I opened my eyes he just looked angry and guilty."

_Confused and scared, I am terrified of you_

Jerry and Mika looked surprised. "So that's why I called and asked if I could stay over," I explained.

"I can't believe Jack would do that," Jerry said sadly. Mika rubbed his back, comforting him. "Wait, so how are you gonna confront him about it?" Mika asked. I shrugged. I honestly had no idea. I can't go home now.

Jerry's phone suddenly rang. He took it out of his pocket. "It's Jack," he said. I nodded my head in yes that he could answer it.

"Hey Jack." After a few seconds Jerry then looked over at me. He put the phone on speaker.

"Look I know she's over there. Can I please talk to her?" Jack sounded sad and not angry anymore. I thought about it for a second. I put the phone off of speaker and gave it back to Jerry.

"Sorry bro she doesn't want to talk to you right now. Just give it a day, okay?" Jerry hung up.

_I admit I'm in and out of my head  
Don't listen to a single word I've said  
Just hear me out before you run away_

"Well, good night. And thank you so much again guys," I said breaking the silence. They both smiled. "No problem," Mika said. "Night," they said as they walked out of the room.

I got ready for bed and lastly checked my phone. Five messages from Jack saying that he was sorry. I put my phone on the night stand and turned off the lamp. The bed felt empty, like I was missing someone. Missing someone like Jack.

_'Cause I can't take this pain, no_

* * *

I woke up. I look around the room. I was still in the guest room. I was hoping that was all a dream. I got out of bed and went to the kitchen. Mika was cooking some bacon and eggs.

"Morning, Kim," she greeted. I smiled. "Morning," I said back. "Where's Jerry?" I wondered, looking around.

"He's still sleeping, but I will have to wake up his butt soon." I giggled and so did she. "You're very lucky to have a guy like Jerry."

"Why thank you," Jerry said as he walked into the room and kissed Mika on her cheek. "But I'm serious. You're a really good guy."

"And so is Jack," he started. I let out a deep breath. "You guys will be okay," Mika said. "We promise," Jerry finished.

"Come here," I opened my arms for them in a hug. We all hugged each other. "So, who wants breakfast?" Mika asked. "Me!" Jerry replied excitingly.

"I'm actually gonna go home to Jack, if you don't mind driving me home, Jerry?" I asked. "Are you sure you don't want to eat first?" Mika asked. "No thank you. I'll probably be eating with my boyfriend." Jerry and Mika smiled. "But thank you guys so much again."

"Ah, don't mention it. You're family," Jerry said. I went back into the guest room and grabbed my purse. "Okay, I'm ready." I said when I got back into the kitchen. "Wait, Jerry. Why don't I drive her?" Mika volunteered. "Are you sure?" Jerry asked. "Yeah, you stay here and eat. Hold on a second Kim I need to get my purse."

"Okay, let's go." We said bye to Jerry before we went to the car and drove off.

* * *

"Thanks again, Mika!" I waved to her. I nervously walked to my apartment. Hopefully it'll be okay. When I stepped inside it was quiet. I shut the door and tiptoed to the bedroom. The door was closed. I opened it slowly.

There was Jack. Sitting on the bed. Looking at me.

"I-" Jack cut me off. "Why didn't you answer my texts?" he asked. His voice was low with a bit of anger. I tried to speak again, but he kept on asking questions.

"Why didn't you talk to me when I called Jerry?" He stood up and walked up to me and I backed away slowly. He stopped walking. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to raise my hand like that," he apologized. He stepped closer, I took a step back.

"Kim. Stop," he said sternly. I was a bit scared now.

"I'm sorry, okay? Can't you just accept my apology?" he asked. That was when I started talking. "That's it? Just an apology? And we're just gonna go back to the way we were?" I asked.

_I'm addicted to the madness  
I'm a daughter of the sadness  
I've been here to many times before_

"That's all you have to say to me?! Jack, it's been so horrible between us!" I paused. "It isn't how it used to be! You became someone that I don't know anymore. But I still need you here. You used to treat me right and love me, but now we're so separated and not like how it used to be. I don't want you to leave me because I need you! But you're never there for me anymore! You never hold me like how you used to!" Tears were running down my face.

_Been abandoned and I'm scared now  
I can't handle another fall out  
I'm fragile, just washed up on the shore_

"I feel like nobody loves me anymore! Like you don't care about me! Everyone in my family except for my aunt hates me! They all left me, but my aunt is the only family member I have left!"

_They forget me, don't see me  
When they love me, they leave me_

"But I had you and the guys, but I barely see Milton and Julie and Eddie's gone, Rudy I don't see often because I don't have time to go to the dojo and Jerry and Mika were nice enough to take me in for the night! You guys are all I have, but I barely get to see them and you just push me away! You never touch me like you did," I took a breath.

_I admit I'm in and out of my head  
Don't listen to a single word I've said_

"And you never tell me you love me," I said softly.

_Just hear me out before you run away  
'Cause I can't take this pain_

He grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me. The kiss was filled with love and passion, something I haven't felt in a long time. We broke apart from the lack of air. I rested my forehead against his.

_No, I can't take this pain_

"I do love you, Kim. I honestly don't know why I have been acting the way I have, but I will try to stop. I want us to get better Kim. I want this relationship to last," he said. He wiped away the fresh tears rolling down my face.

_I hate you, don't leave me_

I pull him into a hug. I feel so safe in his arms. He pulls me closer to him as much as he can. I whisper to him.

"_I hate you, please love me."_

* * *

**... Just take a moment here. I really hope u like this ending. I wasn't sure how to end it, but I wanted her to say tht. And of course Kim doesn't hate him, and they both love each other a lot. This is the longest one I've ever written and I'm very proud and happy wit it. This one is definitely my favorite!**

**IMPORTANT: I'm so sad. I almost cried about this. Olivia Holt is going to have a new show on Disney next year and that might mean that Kickin' It will not return for a fourth season or there will be no Kick. :'( Even though I'm a fan of hers, I don't think that that new show is neccessary and I'd rather have her just in Kickin' It. So tell me your thoughts on this too!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know if u guys liked this one!**

-LiveYourPassions


	8. Hold On For Dear Love

**Hello there!**

**IMPORTANT: I WANT LEOLIVIA SO BAD! Even though there's Kick, STILL! Yes I know some of you guys will be like "we can't control their life and we're happy that they're happy" and blah but in reality you'd probably be like "WHY AREN'T THEY TOGETHER?!" Haha. At least that's me.**

**But I can't wait for the "Fawlty Temple" episode where Jack meets Kim's dad! And her dad doesn't like Jack! Can't wait! :D But I'm sad about the episode "Wasabi Forever" :(. It seems so sad. I DON'T WANT KICKIN' IT TO END! But u know, Olivia has a new show coming up too. **

**R.I.P. Cory Monteith- I don't know him personally nor have I ever met him, but he was a very good person. He was supposed to get married to Lea Michele in 2 weeks. It's just heartbreaking. I still can't believe it. I send my prayers to his family, friends, and Lea.**

* * *

_Hold On For Dear Love- Bridgit Mendler_

* * *

**Flashback**

_The baby was still crying a bit but then it eased down. Jack and Kim stared at their beautiful life they made. _

_"She's beautiful," Kim said. _

_"What should we name her?" Their baby girl looked at them with her eyes and smiled. She had Jack's eyes, but Kim's kind sparkle in them. _

_"Emma," Jack had chosen. They were thinking of a bunch of names but Emma was one that they really agreed on, but they weren't too sure. Now they are. _

_"Hi Emma," Kim kindly said to their baby. _

_"We love you," Jack told her and he gave Kim a quick peck on the lips._

**End of Flashback **

Three years later, and a few months but who's counting, their lives changed over time. It recently changed a few months ago. Kim and Jack aren't the most lovey dovey couple anymore. They mostly just talk to each other and even though they still sleep in the same bed, they never get too close to each other.

_I've been staring at the ceiling _  
_Watching the fans flow around, round and round _  
_'Cause I can't hear my breathing _  
_The words we said are still so loud, loud, loud_

Jack barely even knows his three year old daughter. Kim is the one that takes care of their daughter the most. She's the only one that notices how their relationship is now. Jack is barely paying attention to anything. It's like they were forced to raise a child together.

"Go tell Daddy dinner's ready," Kim told Emma. She raced to the living room to find her dad on the couch and watching TV.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Dinner's ready!" Emma exclaimed to her father while tugging on his shirt. "Okay, sweetheart. Let's go," Jack chuckled at his daughter. He turned off the TV. Emma ran back to the kitchen taking Jack with her.

_And we been drifting off so far_  
_And I don't even know where we are_  
_Before we jump, before we leave_  
_And all is lost for you and me, yeah_

Kim was setting down the last plate of food when they came rushing in. "Slow down there, Emma," Kim said with a small laugh. Emma was a happy little girl that always brought happiness into the house. Kim picked her up and sat her down in her chair. She sat down next to Emma and Jack sat in his usual spot_ across _from them.

Dinner was quiet as usual. They were all enjoying their food. Emma looked up at her mom and dad and noticed that they weren't talking.

"Mommy? Daddy?" she asked.

"What is it sweetie?" Kim answered, wondering what she was about to say.

"Why don't you talk?" Emma replied. Kim and Jack's faces both looked puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked sweetly.

"You don't talk to each other," she said. Jack looked at Kim and they understood what she was saying.

_If we're not stupid_  
_We'll both hold on for dear love_  
_Find our way through this_  
_It's not worth just giving up_  
_'Cause I've got some fire left in me_  
_And I don't see us ending this way_  
_If we're not stupid_  
_We'll both hold on for dear love, love_

"Yes. That's why," Jack lied. Kim stared off and realized that they barely talk or do anything together anymore. Jack noticed she had a look in her eyes, but didn't worry about it. He finished his plate and got up and put it in the sink.

"Well Daddy has to go now. Bye Emma," he kissed the top of her and left the kitchen. He grabbed his phone, keys, and wallet and went to his car and drove off to someplace Kim doesn't know, but where he usually goes.

"Mommy?" Emma asked, snapping Kim out of her thoughts. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine, Emma. Eat your food," she suggested.

* * *

_I've been weighed down by the silence_  
_All these words that don't come out, out_  
_Been tempted just to write it_  
_And say I'm sorry without a sound, sound, sound_

Later that night, hours after Kim put Emma to bed. Jack came home. Usually, Kim doesn't mind if he comes home late, but after the talk they had at dinner she does now. Kim was furiously scrubbing at the dishes to get the food off of them.

Jack curiously went into the kitchen since he heard dishes clattering. Kim was trying to get her thoughts out of how their relationship is by doing the dishes, but it wasn't working.

"Kim?" Jack asked, once he stepped into the kitchen and saw her roughly doing the dishes. She stopped when she heard his voice. She dropped what she was doing and turned around. Dry tears were on her face and her eyes were a bit red.

"What's wrong, Kim?"

"You know what Emma said at dinner?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I've been," she paused and looked down, "thinking about it."

He scoffed. "Come on, Kim. It's normal." Kim stopped him right there. "No, it isn't!"

"Married couples communicate with each other! And we also have a child, Jack! You're always out, doing God knows what, for all I know you could be cheating on me!" she screamed.

_'Cause we been drifting off so far_  
_That I don't even know where we are_  
_But we can try and we can speak_  
_Before we're lost indefinitely_

"I can promise you that I'm not cheating on you! I just need time for myself!" he defended himself.

"You _have _time for yourself! I always have to take care of Emma while you're doing whatever the hell you want!"

"You know what I don't care! I don't-" he stopped when he felt something tugging on his pants. Apparently they woke Emma up.

"Daddy stop yelling. It's scary," Emma said and hugged onto her teddy bear tighter and waddled over to her mommy. Kim swooped up Emma.

"Let's get you to bed sweetheart." Kim said and walked off to Emma's room leaving Jack there. He sighed then went to their room and got ready to go to bed.

Kim went to bed after she tucked in Emma. She made sure that she slept as far away on the bed from Jack. He slept on his side and she slept on her side, leaving a big gap between them.

* * *

The next day, Jack was chilling on the couch watching TV as usual. Kim was feeding Emma dinner.

"Mommy?" Emma asked Kim once she finished chewing her food.

"Yes?"

"Go give Daddy a hug," Emma said. Jack couldn't hear because the TV was turned up loud.

Kim glanced over at Jack, "Why?" she asked, curiously.

"Because I never see you guys hug." Kim decided to do it just to make her daughter happy and to let her think that her and Jack were falling apart.

She walked over to the couch and Jack looked up at her. "What?" he asked.

"Emma wanted me to give you a hug," she sighed. "Okay," he said sounding unsure. "Stand up so I could give you a hug," she demanded. He got off the couch and just stood there. Kim rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. She hasn't felt his warmth in a long time. She realized she was holding on for a bit too long before quickly letting go.

They looked into each other's eyes before Kim dashed off to Emma.

_If we're not stupid_  
_We'll both hold on for dear love_  
_Find our way through this_  
_It's not worth just giving up_  
_'Cause I've got some fire left in me_  
_And I don't see us ending this way_

Jack shook his head before sitting back on the couch. He liked it when Kim hugged him, but wouldn't admit it. He regretted not hugging her back.

Kim sat back down in her seat at the dinner table and Emma spoke up.

"That wasn't a real hug because he didn't hug you back," she said. Kim's eyes were already watery. She thought that he didn't love her anymore since he didn't hug her back.

"I know," she simply replied. She continued feeding Emma until she was finished and decided to give her bath. After she helped Emma get dressed in her pajamas, she called her neighbor's daughter, Jenny that usual baby sits Emma if Kim is doing something, to come over and watch Emma while she was going to run some errands, but Kim was going to follow Jack. Jack didn't see Jenny come in.

Kim heard the door downstairs shut which meant Jack just left. Kim quickly kissed Emma on the forehead before leaving. She waited until Jack's car left the driveway then got into her car and followed him.

She needed to know what was going on.

* * *

Jack drove to a bar that wasn't in Seaford, but just outside of town. He went into the place and ordered a drink. His eyes wandered off to look around. A brunette sat down next to him. She ordered a martini and glanced at Jack. He didn't even notice her until she spoke up.

"Hey. What's your name?" she said flirtatiously. He looked next to him and saw her.

"Jack." he simply answered. Right away he wasn't even interested with her. She wore too much makeup for his liking and dressed in clothes that shown some skin.

"Donna. So what're you doing here this late, Jack?" she said then took a sip of her drink.

"Um. Just here enjoying a drink." To Jack this conversation was just awkward, but to Donna, she was trying to get him in bed. And Jack could tell that was what she was trying to do.

"So, you doing anything else tonight?" she said while touching and rubbing his thigh.

"No, but I do have some things to do," he said trying to make up an excuse. He was feeling uncomfortable. The only person he ever left touch him like that was Kim.

* * *

Kim walked into the bar and looked around. She saw the side of Jack's face and the who he was talking to. Was he cheating on her? She walked closer so she could get a better look at them. She saw the woman giggle. Another thing that surprised her caught her eye. Her hand was on Jack's thigh.

_If we're not stupid_  
_We'll both hold on for dear love, love_

She couldn't believe it. Before she could leave, she accidently bumped into a waiter there causing him to drop his tray which was luckily empty.

"I'm so sorry," she said. He smiled. "It's fine," he said after he picked it up.

"Kim?!" She turned around. Jack's eye wide and he looked shocked. She quickly fled the place and ran out to her car. Jack ran after her and of course he was faster so he caught her in time. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"Kim! What are you doing here? Were you following me?!" he asked angrily at her. Kim's eyes were already watery and she couldn't even speak.

"Answer me!" Jack demanded. "Ok. Yes I did follow you here," she said while tears were escaping her eyes.

"Why?!" Kim was just becoming more scared.

"Because! I just needed to know what was going on with you!" she sniffed, "Jack, we can't do this here. Please, just let me go," she pleaded struggling to get out of his grasp.

"What did you think I was doing?!"

"That you were cheating on me!" Kim just let all those tears out. Jack could tell in her eyes that she was scared and hurt. He loosened his grip on her arm, but still held onto her.

_I been terribly human_  
_Using you like a punching bag_  
_And you been terribly angry_  
_Taking out all your worst words on me_

"Well you wanna know what? I've been drinking and drinking my problems away! That's what I've been doing! Your stupid to not trust me and think that I was cheating on you!" he admitted.

Kim was speechless. She held back her tears, which was difficult. She yanked her arm out of his and started walking to her car. She turned her head back to say something, Jack's face looked guilty, but she just shook her head at him and turned her back to him and just kept walking. She got into her car and drove off.

Jack put his face in his face and regretted what he said and that he made Kim cry. He sat in his car for a few minutes thinking what he should do before driving home.

* * *

They haven't spoken to each other since last night. Kim disappeared the morning after with Emma. She went to Milton and Julie's house with Emma to take her mind off things. They had wanted to spend more time with Emma and Kim needed to talk to Jack. She hung out there for a while before heading back home.

When she opened the door there was a suitcase. Jack's suitcase. She put Emma down and rushed to their room an saw Jack packing up his things. He looked up from his things to her with an innocent and sad look on his face. Which Kim found was so cute.

"Jack, what're you doing?" she asked. "I'm packing." Kim just wanted to hit him for that obvious answer, but now wasn't the time to.

"For what?" He looked her in the eyes.

"I'm leaving. I obviously can't be a good father for Emma right now and need help." He sat down on the bed. "So what exactly are you saying?" she sat down next to him.

"I'm gonna go into rehab. I figure it's the best option for me right now," he shrugged.

"Jack, you can't leave us. Please, you can't leave me to take care of Emma by myself!" she pleaded. He shook his head and stood up.

"Kim, don't do this. This is something I need to do to get better."

"But you can't just leave me alone with Emma!"

"You can take care of her, Kim. That's what you've been doing these past few months!"

"But I can't take care of another child by myself!" she blurted out after she stood up. She quickly put her hand over her mouth. Jack's eyebrows furrowed up in confusion. He took a step closer.

"Wait, so... you're telling me you're pregnant?" he questioned. She took her hand off her mouth.

She nodded. "Yes, but I didn't mean for you to find out this way."

"But how-" Jack started. "Remember about four months ago when we were just fooling around and ended up in bed that night?" she asked.

"Yeah, the night when Emma was sleeping over at Milton's?"

"Yeah.. that's when."

"When did you find out?"

"Last month. I was meaning to tell you, but I just didn't know when the right time was," she explained, staring down at her shoes.

_And I see what we were_  
_And I know that we've hurt_  
_But I know that it's worth it to fight_  
_For all our love tonight_

"Look Kim, I'm not sure if I'm gonna get any better, but..." he took her hands in his. "I'm willing to try and be there for you and Emma and the new baby. And I want us to closer like how we used to be again."

Kim was the first to lean in and she kissed him. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before they pulled apart.

_If we're not stupid_  
_We'll both hold on for dear love_  
_Find our way through this_  
_It's not worth just giving up_  
_'Cause I've got some fire left in me_  
_And I don't see us ending this way_

"Mommy, Daddy?" Kim and Jack turned their heads towards Emma who was standing by the door.

"Are you guys happy now?"

_If we're not stupid_  
_We'll both hold on for dear love, love_  
_Love, love, love_

They looked at each other for a second then back at Emma.

"Yes we are," they both answered. They picked up Emma and squished her in a hug and kissed her cheeks.

* * *

**Sorry if the ending sucked, but I will be uploading another chapter soon of an alternate ending or whatever you call it of another way it could have ended. Please review!**

**Also, enjoy your summer break while it's here! School will be back anytime soon so enjoy this time while you can! :)**

-LiveYourPassions


	9. Hold On For Dear Love: Alternate Ending

**So this is the alternate ending to the Hold On For Dear Love one shot!**

**Shout outs:** AnAross3000**- Thank you!**

Jennlee1**- here it is! :)**

teamkick**- I would've probably cried too! **

KarateGirl77**- I thought it was too! Haha. **

ImGonnaCallYouFern**- Really?! Hopefully it will happen! :D**

bigdreamer1597**- I didn't want to make it too sad so yeah! :)**

TheSwasomeOne**- Glad you love the song like I do! :)**

swagmasterlol**- this one is even sadder. Haha. But that's kinda the point of these stories anyway. :)**

LoveShipper**- it does :( but this next one is in the path of healing too, but separate paths.**

**Big thank you at the end of the chapter so PLEASE read that! :)**

**Keep in mind that this isn't going to be exactly like how the other one ended. As you can tell cause it's an alternate ending.**

* * *

_Hold On For Dear Love- Bridgit Mendler_

* * *

They haven't spoken to each other since last night. Kim disappeared the morning after with Emma. She went to Milton and Julie's house with Emma to take her mind off things. They had wanted to spend more time with Emma and Kim needed to talk to Jack. She hung out there for a while before heading back home.

When she opened the door there was a suitcase. Jack's suitcase. She put Emma down and rushed to their room an saw Jack packing up his things. He looked up from his things to her with an innocent and sad look on his face. Which Kim found was so cute.

"Jack, what're you doing?" she asked. "I'm packing." Kim just wanted to hit him for that obvious answer, but now wasn't the time to.

"For what?" He looked her in the eyes.

"I'm leaving. I obviously can't be a good father for Emma right now and need help." He sat down on the bed. "So what exactly are you saying?" she sat down next to him.

"I'm gonna go into rehab. I figure it's the best option for me right now," he shrugged.

_If we're not stupid_  
_We'll both hold on for dear love_  
_Find our way through this_  
_It's not worth just giving up_

"Jack, you can't leave us. Please, you can't leave me to take care of Emma by myself!" she pleaded. He shook his head and stood up.

"Kim, don't do this. This is something I need to do to get better."

"But you can't just leave me alone with Emma!"

"You can take care of her, Kim. That's what you've been doing these past few months!"

"You don't need to go to rehab. I could help you get better I promise," Kim said softly. Jack looked down in sadness. He took her hands in his.

"I know that we haven't been... really us lately. I'm willing to fix that, but I could only do that if I get help," he explained. "I'll be back home right before you know it. I'll be there for you and Emma."

"Okay. Get done packing then," she agreed. "Actually, if you just give me that picture over there that'd be great," Jack said in a funny way that made Kim laugh. She walked over to their dresser that had a picture of their kiss on their wedding day. She stared at it for a while. She handed it to him.

"Oh and that picture," he pointed. It was a picture of when Kim gave birth to Emma. She had Emma in her arms smiling with Jack looking at their baby.

_'Cause I've got some fire left in me_  
_And I don't see us ending this way_  
_If we're not stupid_  
_We'll both hold on for dear love, love_

"Thank you," he replied after putting those pictures neatly in his bag. Kim started walking out of the bedroom sadly, but Jack pulled her wrist and her body ended up against his and his lips were on hers. It took her a second to realize what was happening and she kissed back. Her hands wrapped around his neck while his hands were on her waist. They pulled apart for air and Jack was the first to speak up.

"I love you. Don't forget that I always have loved you," he said sincerely. "I love you, too," she replied with a smile.

_I been terribly human_  
_Using you like a punching bag_  
_And you been terribly angry_  
_Taking out all your worst words on me_  
_And I see what we were_  
_And I know that we've hurt_

"It's time for me to go, Kim. The sooner the better, because I'll be back here sooner," he explained. He grabbed his bag and they left their bedroom. Emma was in her room playing with her dolls.

"Emma come here," Kim said as she held her hand out for her. "What is it, Mommy?" she asked. "Come on," Kim said nicely. Jack finished putting his suitcase and his bag in the car. He looked at the front door there was standing Kim and Emma. He wasn't happy he had to go, but it was to get better.

He started walking towards them, but Emma just ran to him and hugged his knees. He chuckled and went down to her height and hugged her.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Pumpkin?" he let go of her a bit to look at her. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere that they have people who can... help me," he was having some trouble explaining. "When will you be back home?"

_But I know that it's worth it to fight_  
_For all our love tonight_

"Soon. Don't worry I won't be gone forever," he said with a chuckle. Emma wrapped her arms around him again surprising him. "I love you, Daddy."

He hugged her back, "I love you too, Emma," he smiled. Emma ran back to Kim. Jack continued his walk to the front door and hugged Kim one last time.

"Take care of Mommy, Emma," he said walking off. She nodded and Kim smiled even though there were tears in her eyes wanting to fall out, but she kept them in. They watched as Jack drove off he waved at them before driving out of their sight.

_If we're not stupid_  
_We'll both hold on for dear love_  
_Find our way through this_  
_It's not worth just giving up_  
_'Cause I've got some fire left in me_  
_And I don't see us ending this way_

Jack dialed Jerry's and Milton's number. "Hey yo, Jack! What's up?" Jerry greeted.

"Hey Jack!" Milton answered.

"Hey guys! So I'm actually going into rehab so, could you guys do me a favor?"

They both agreed. "Take care of, Kim and Emma for me. You know like maybe once a week you guys could check up on her? Only until I get back home which would be like a few months."

"Yeah sure no problem man," Jerry said. "Julie and I would be delighted to," Milton replied. "Great. Thanks guys. See ya," Jack said to them before they hung up.

_If we're not stupid  
We'll both hold on for dear love, love  
Love, love, love_

And with that, yes Kim was sad about Jack not being there for months, but they are going to be ok in the end when he comes back better.

* * *

**It's longer than what I expected, but oh well. I had to make an alternate ending because sometimes I want the one-shot to end this way or that way so I figured both of these way were good so I made this one. **

**Here's the big thank you (not too big):**

**Thank you guys SO MUCH! I can never thank you enough! Everytime I read your guys' sweet reviews I smile everytime! But to be honest whenever I check my email and see that you guys have posted reviews, I kinda flinch at first because I'm afraid that I'll get mean reviews because I have on my other story before, but I know now that I shouldn't be scared of your guys' opinions! Hopefully I'm not jinxing that. Haha.**

**Honestly, I just really want you guys to know that it makes me happy that you guys are happy! :D**

**So this was not as sad as my usual ones kinda but if you're looking for sadder ones than there is more to come! :) **

-LiveYourPassions


	10. Two Pieces

**Hello my lovely readers! This one is different from the other ones I've written. I feel like I say that too much. And I this one was one of my favorites to write! I feel like I say that a lot too. Haha.**

**I'm so sad that Kickin' It most likely won't have a season 4 :'(. It was an amazing show that teaches great life lessons and I was crying whenever I found out that season 3 finished filming. But you know, life goes on. (NOTE AT THE END)**

**Very special shout out: **LoveYourLife7**- Ahhh! I was so excited when I saw you favorite and follow my story! And I never really said anything because I don't want to be like advertising myself and being all, I guess you could say selfish or bragging, I don't want to come off as that. Plus your stories are SO much better than mine. But thank you so much! You made my day! :D**

**If you guys never heard of **LoveYourLife7**, I doubt you haven't, go check out her stories! They're AMAZING! :)**

**And check out **_Be Your Everything_** by **fallingraindropsx **on YouTube. It's a Kick video and I think it suits them. Plus it's such a sweet song too and it's so cute! And her **_Smile _**video about Kick too really is great too! :)**

* * *

Song: _Two Pieces- Demi Lovato_

* * *

"God dammit, Jack! You gotta listen to me!" Jack's dad yelled in anger as he threw a plate at Jack, but missed and hit the wall. Jack ran up into his room and locked himself in. He was panting hard from running up the stairs as fast as he could. He went to his closet and got out his backpack and started putting his clothes in there. He grabbed his phone and charger and thought about how he was going to buy stuff he needed. He got his wallet, but went into his closet and opened the wall up and grabbed all his cash he'd been saving since he was little.

He grabbed some other things he needed or wanted to have and opened up his window. He looked back at his room before hopping onto his roof. He closed the window and carefully walked to the edge of the roof. He jumped onto the tree branch and landed on his feet. He ran straight out of his neighborhood, not sure of where he was heading to. He switched to walking since he was far enough and was out of breath.

_There's a boy, lost his way, looking for someone to play_  
_There's a girl in the window tears rolling down her face_

He spotted a bus stop up ahead and decided to take it from there. When he walked up closer he saw a girl around his age sitting there. He leaned on the side of the bus stop and looked out onto the quiet street. Kim checked out Jack while he was taking in the silence.

"So, what's your name?" she broke the silence. Jack turned his head to face her. "Jack."

"Kim. So uh, what're you doing here this late, Jack?"

_We're only lost children, trying to find a friend_  
_Trying to find our way back home_

"I, uh... Just needed to get away for a while," he shrugged.

"What's your story?" she asked, putting her knees up and wrapping her arms around them It was a cold night.

He sighed. "My father," he gulped. "He just has issues and he throws things at me. One time I got a cut on my forehead from some glass he threw. Since my mom died he started acting different. He hates me now. Tonight he threw a plate at me, but missed. So that's when I packed up my things and left. What's yours?" Jack asked as he sat down next to her.

"My dad died so my mom became a drunk. She doesn't even care about me. She went out and she hasn't come back so I decided to leave. She's most likely at a bar or something hooking up with a stranger. But that doesn't matter anymore," she explained. A bus came to their stop. They paid the bus fare and sat next to each other.

_We don't know where to go, so I'll just get lost with you_  
_We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together right, we fit together right_

"So.. you do anything in your free time at all?" Kim asked. "Yeah. I do karate actually. You?" he replied.

She shook her head. "No, I never really felt like doing anything. Karate seems pretty cool. What belt are you?"

"Second degree black belt."

"I would've thought you were a green belt or something," she laughed. "Really? You think all of this," he motioned to his muscles and his body, "is a green belt?" he said cockily. She laughed even more. He started to laugh with her. They talked about their life and their hobbies and favorite things even more until they started getting tired.

_These dark clouds over me, rain down and roll away_  
_We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together like_

"Is this weird?" Kim asked, while leaning her back against the window with her legs up on the seat, picking at her fingernails. Jack looked at her puzzled.

"Talking to a stranger about your secrets and your life?" she finished. He thought about it. She sat up. "But it doesn't seem like we're strangers, does it?" she interrupted his thoughts.

"No, it doesn't," he agreed. "C'mon, let's get some sleep," she suggested. "But where are we going?" he asked, talking about the bus. "Wherever it takes us." She went back to her old position and leaned her head on the cushioned seat and tried to sleep. He leaned his head back in his seat and soon fell asleep.

_Two pieces of a broken heart_

* * *

The next morning, Jack woke up and he found himself still on the bus. The sun was halfway up and it looked really nice. He adjusted his position but then stopped when he noticed Kim sleeping on his shoulder holding onto his arm. He slowly leaned back down in his seat. He didn't mind her sleeping on his shoulder. He thought she looked quite cute. _Seriously? You're falling for a girl you just met already?_

He ruffled his hair with his other hand taking in a deep breath. He glanced back down at her again and her eyes were open and she was staring at him. Not the creepy kind, she looked cute staring up at him.

"Did I wake you?" Jack asked. His smalls movements could've woken the girl. She might've been a light sleeper.

She softly laughed. "No, I was already awake, but I saw that you were asleep so I decided to sleep more too."

He nodded understandingly. They stared at each other for a few seconds before noticing that they were really close. Almost like a couple cuddling.

Kim unwrapped her arm from his and sat up in her seat. "Um, sorry," she apologized awkwardly.

"It's okay, I don't mind," he said with a smile. She smiled back at him. "So, do you have any idea where we're going?" he asked flailing his arm out gesturing to the road.

"Nope, but we could probably stop somewhere. Unless, you know, you don't want to go with me," she suggested.

"I think it'd be nice to go with you," he smiled. She was glad that he didn't just want to go their separate ways. She felt... good around him.

* * *

They decided to stop in Colorado. It was far enough away until they decided to go somewhere further from their horrible parents.

_I know where we could go and never feel let down again_  
_We could build sandcastles, I'll be the queen, you'll be my king_

Jack leaded the way to the hotel that was just a few minutes away from the bus stop. But by walking, it would take more than just a few minutes to walk to that hotel. They decided that they were on that bus for too long and it was nice to get some exercise.

When they walked in they looked like a teen couple getting a room just to, you know... do it. The lady at the desk even thought that.

"Hi ma'am. How much will it cost for a room for two here?" Jack asked leaning on the desk.

"That would be $90 each night, but for our couple's suite it only costs $75 for each night," she said in a high squeaky voice. "Uh... but we're not-" Kim and Jack said in unison, but they lady interrupted them.

"Here's your key for room 207 on the 20th floor and you can go ahead and pay whenever you check out of your room," she said handing the key to Jack.

"Oh and don't worry there are condoms in the bathroom of the suite," she said quietly so only they could hear.

"But-" they tried to explain, but then the phone rang. "Hello this is the Gardener's hotel. How may I assist you?" the lady answered.

Jack turned to Kim and shrugged. "Come on, let's go to our suite," Jack said and walked with Kim to the elevators.

They got to their level and found their room. It had a nice view of the pool and the city. The bed had two heart shaped pillows on it and the room had a romantic vibe to it.

"Why would she-" Kim was about to ask about why the lady thought they were a couple, but Jack knew she was going to ask that.

"I don't know," he answered. "But do we-" Kim took off her jacket while asking that. Jack knew she was going to ask if they looked like a couple and answered her.

"I don't know." He set his bag down on the floor and fell on his bed on the bed. She sat down next to him.

"Isn't this odd for you?" he asked. "What do you mean?" she wondered. Jack sat up and looked at her.

_We're only lost children, trying to find a friend_  
_Trying to find our way back home_

"We barely knew each other and we just.. clicked. I mean, this never happens to like anyone," he explained. "But I'm not saying that I don't like it."

"I guess we'll stick together until we decide to part ways and... never see each other again," she said sadly looking at the floor.

"But I don't want that," Jack said trying to look into her eyes and she put her head up to look at him. "Me neither," she replied smiling. They just stared into each other's eyes when they found themselves leaning in and finally, their lips met. Jack lied down and pulled her on top of him as they passionately made out. His hands went to her waist and her's ruffled in his hair

When air was needed they pulled apart and she rested her head and hand on his chest as his arm was around her waist.

_We don't know where to go, so I'll just get lost with you_  
_We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together right, we fit together right_

He stared up at the ceiling thinking about what just happened. "So.. What does this mean?" Kim asked as she tilted her head up to look at him.

He looked to her, "I guess this means that I have a girlfriend," he grinned. "You haven't even asked me," she giggled. He sighed at her. "Kim, will you be my girlfriend, on this lovely trip we're having," he joked. "Yes I will," she laughed. He pecked her lips one more time before they fell asleep.

* * *

Kim woke up to the light shining lightly through the curtains. A blanket was wrapped around her and that was convenient considering that she was wearing jeans and a black tank top. She turned around and realized that Jack's arm was around her and there was Jack sleeping. His hair ruffled, but he still looked cute. She couldn't help but just stare at his face and look at every inch putting it to memory.

Maybe it was creepy, but it was in a loving way.

His eyes shot open. "Why are you staring at me like that?" he chuckled. She hid her face in her hands as she blushed. He tried to take her hands of her face and he did.

"Okay! I was just looking at your face. Your cute when your sleeping," she said.

"Oh, so I'm not cute when I'm awake?" he joked. She laughed and hit him on his chest weakly. "No! You're always cute," she said after she finished laughing.

"You're always cute too," he replied and kissed the tip of her nose. "What are we doing today?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Maybe go to a park or lake?" he suggested. "Mmm... Lake today and park tomorrow. How 'bout that?" she decided. "Fine by me," he smiled.

* * *

They actually found a lake in a park a few minutes away from the hotel. It was peaceful with some people there with their kids or with their mate.

"We should come here tomorrow," Kim said sitting down by a tree. "Yeah, it's nice here," Jack agreed and sat down by her. "So, tell me more about yourself," he requested. "Well, I had an older brother. But then one day.." she started.

**_Flashback_**

_"Hehehe. You can't catch me!" Little 7 year old Kim yelled and hid behind a tree. "Oh yes I will!" Her 15 year old brother said. He started running towards the tree__ when the cops came up in their street._

_His eyes widened in fear and he froze. The cops ran up to him and tackled him to the ground and put handcuffs on his wrists. He hung his head down in shame and peaked a look back at Kim in sadness. She stood there next to the tree, watching her brother get taken away from her by the cops._

_She loved her brother more than anything else. More than her selfish mother. Now he was gone._

_**End of Flashback**_

"That's when I lost Eric," she finished, staring down at the grass as tear piled up in her eyes. Jack pulled her into a hug as she sobbed into his shoulder. He didn't know what to say.

"I don't even know how much longer he's going to be in there or why he's even in there," she sobbed. He rubbed her back soothingly. "Shhh.. It's okay. You'll seem him again one day," he assured. She nodded and pulled herself away from Jack and wiped her tears away.

"Sorry I got some tears on your shoulder," she pointed out. "It's okay," he smiled. "You wanna take a walk?" he suggested. "Sure," Kim agreed. Jack grabbed her hand as they stood up and they just walked in a random direction enjoying their time together.

_These dark clouds over me, rain down and roll away_  
_We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together like_  
_Two pieces of a broken heart_

* * *

**Next Morning**

The sun was halfway up and bright. They were back at the park again just like they said. "Now.. hit," Jack said for Kim to do. She attempted to hit him, but he blocked and ducked most of them and she finally got his shoulder.

"Ow, Kimmy," he whined holding onto his shoulder. "Man up," she replied with a small laugh. "Good job. Want to try something else?" She nodded in yes. He got behind her and spread her feet apart putting her in a stance. He put his hand on her hip and put her hand up in a fist.

"Are you doing this just to touch me?" Kim teased. "Maybe," he smirked. She hit him on his chest. "Okay, okay," he chuckled, "But to also teach you how to defend yourself," he got closer," and I know you like it." He whispered in her ear. She couldn't help but blush. "Okay so what do I do next?"

"Lift this leg and spin around and kick me with it," he said while touching her leg. She bit her lip trying her best not to smile. "You like this, Kim?" he asked cockily. That's when she did as he told her to do and she kicked him in his stomach. He bent over clutching his stomach. "Good but," he lifted up his shirt showing his abs, "that didn't really hurt much."

She glared at him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. Her hands went to his neck pulling him closer, if that was even possible. He bit her bottom lip and she opened her mouth and he slid his tongue in. His hand slowly went up her tank top.

"Jack.." she whined and pulled away from him. "What?" he teased. "We can't do that here. You know that," she stated and put her jacket on.

"Well then how about we go get some breakfast or something?" he suggested. "Sure. I'm starving," she said.

* * *

"Mmmm. This is so good!" Kim moaned while eating her breakfast. Jack nodded in agreement.

After a minute of enjoying their food, Jack brought up the subject that they always talked about.

"Kim, haven't you ever been told not to talk to strangers?" he asked. She looked up from his food.

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Of course, but you decided to talk to me when we didn't even know each other," he replied.

"I'm the type of person that isn't too shy. And plus you're a cute guy so, why not," she smiled.

"So I'm a cute guy, huh?" he teased. She blushed. "Don't get cocky with me," she joked. He chuckled and just stared at her, admiring her beauty.

"What? Is there something on my face?" she questioned and felt around her mouth with her fingers.

"No. I was just... you're beautiful," he blurted out. Her cheeks were now bright pink. He realized what he had said.

_Now I can lay my head down and fall asleep_  
_Oh, but I don't have to fall asleep to see my dreams_  
_'Cause right there in front of me (right there in front of me_)

"I-I mean-" Jack started saying, but Kim interrupted. "It's fine, Jack. Thanks," she said.

"Well you are beautiful," he assured. She put her hand in his free hand which was flat on the table. And they ate the rest of their meal holding hands.

* * *

It was now late at night and the compatible couple was laying down on a blanket in the park looking up at the stars.

_There's a boy, lost his way, looking for someone to play_

"Are we going to live like this?" Kim paused for a few seconds, "Together?" she asked a little hesitant.

Jack glanced down at her, but then looked back up at the sky. "I believe so. As long as we stick together then we're going to be okay," he informed and pulled her closer to him.

_We don't know where to go, so I'll just get lost with you_  
_We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together right, we fit together right_

"But what about life, Jack? We still have a year left of high school and what about college," she rambled. He turned his head down to face her.

"Look, I know you're worried about what's going to happen to us. But don't worry we'll find out what we're going to do but until then let's just... relax and have a break from everything while we can," he told her calmly.

She sighed. "Okay, I guess your right. I'm just worried," she admitted and sat up. "About what?" he asked, sitting up with her as well.

"Just.. stuff."

"Why won't you tell me?" he questioned her, but not in a harsh way.

"I don't want you to worry too much about me and I don't want to be annoying with all this," she explained. He lifted put his finger under her chin and lifted her face up to look at him.

"You're not annoying me, Kim. I care about you a lot. Just tell me," he said softly.

She took a deep breath and blinked a few times. "What if... we break up. I don't know how I'd live without you," she answered, on the verge of tears.

"I promise you that I will not leave you. Ever. I know that's something huge, but I really_ love _you_,_" he said before he kissed her. She kissed him back and her hand went to the back of his neck. He hovered over her and slowly pulled away.

"I really love you too, Jack," she replied smiling.

_Two pieces of a broken heart_

He lied down next to her and kissed her cheek which made her giggle.

"Are we ever going to go back home?" she asked.

"No," he said. "Good, because I'm not planning on it," she smiled and pecked his lips.

_There's a boy, lost his way, looking for someone to play_

Now Kim found someone she loves and that loves her back. And Jack found his true love that will keep him happy.

* * *

**The end! Hope you liked this one! I worked REALLY hard on it and I tried to get it done as soon as I could but also make it good. Sorry if I don't update soon enough but I try! I do! But I hate that I have to focus on school and stuff. **

**And to be honest it didn't really turn out the way I wanted it to be and how I imagined it but I still am proud of it and its pretty close to how I pictured. **

**IMPORTANT:  
****So Kickin' It finished filming :(. And whenever they were tweeting pics of the cast and saying stuff, I was so sad that I was crying. ****The cast was tweeting that it was over and everything like that. Like they'll miss being on Kickin' It. It was too hard for me because I love Kickin' It ****so much. **

**Olivia said that there are more episodes in the season so DON'T WORRY and she said "u haven't seen the last of us :)". I just needed to get that off my chest. **

_**"Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened." -Dr. Seuss **_

**So, be happy that we even got Kickin' It all the way to season 3. :) No matter what happens, they'll + we'll always be Wasabi Warriors _forever. _**

-LiveYourPassions


	11. Biggest Mistake

**Hey! So this one is different than the rest and it was so much more easier for me. So this one DOES NOT HAVE ANY LYRICS OR SONG TO IT. SO it's just a sad one-shot that's it. **

**Just to let you guys know, normally I settle for 1k+ words for a chapter because I always don't have the time to write much, but now I seem to be writing a lot more words than that. I think it's because of these author's notes. But I just want to communicate with you guys and share anything that I need too. Hope you don't mind! :) Or I'm guessing some of you guys skip these don't you? Haha. **

**Shout outs: **Jennlee1 **and **KarateGirl77 **for being the 100th review!**

**Disclaimer: Since I haven't said this in a while, just to refresh this. I don't own Kickin' It. :) I wish I did own Kickin' It because I would make a movie for it, a kind of Nicholas Sparks spinoff on Jack and Kim or Leolivia and yeah. Haha. **

**I get so carried away. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Should I really just leave? I don't know what's right for me to do. I just don't know.

This is how it started.

* * *

**One week earlier**

"Kim! I'm going to be leaving now!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs. She's leaving for the week to go to a meeting. I ran downstairs to say bye to her. We hugged before she left. My dad was on a business trip, so I had the house to myself.

I ran back upstairs to get dressed for the day. Jack and I planned to go on a date. We've been dating for about a year now.

Just as I was finishing up, the doorbell rang. I rushed downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey, Kim," Jack greeted as he walked in. "Hey."

"So, are you ready to go?" he asked. "Yep. Let me just grab by bag," I quickly ran back upstairs and grabbed my small crossbody bag and put the strap on my shoulder, then hurried back downstairs.

"Okay," I was a bit out of breath, "Let's go!"

* * *

We arrived at Falafel Phil's and ordered the regular Falafel balls we usually get.

"So, what's your plan for the day?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking of going down to the beach and hanging out there a little after this, then from there we could do whatever you'd like to do."

I was about to respond when Jack got a phone call. "Sorry, this will just take a second, Kim," he said and went outside to take the call.

* * *

**Jack**

"What?" I answered.

"Look Jack. Time's up. You need to dump her today," Frank said.

I sighed. "I'm going to, okay? Just be patient."

"Remember, Jack." I hung up and went back inside to Kim.

* * *

**Kim**

"Is everything okay?" I asked Jack. He seems a bit different.

"Yeah, everything's fine. It was just my mom calling to check up on me since I rushed out of the house this morning to see you."

"Oh, okay," I said, not convinced but he bought it. He got a text message. "Uh, look Kim. I gotta go. My mom decided she wants me home," he said, getting up out of the booth.

"Okay. I guess I'll see ya later," I answered. I tried to smile, but you could totally tell it was fake. "Bye," he took some cash out of his wallet and left it on the table and left. He seems so distant lately. I decided to follow him. He turned into an alley and I followed behind him, not too close though.

"So Jack, did you do what we asked you yet?" That voice sounded very familiar. I peeked around the corner. It was Frank and the Black Dragons. What's Jack doing talking to them?

"Look, Frank. I really feel bad about doing this to her," Jack said. "Jack, we made a deal that you agreed to. So you have to break up with Kim."

I couldn't believe this. "Frank, I told you I would-" Jack started. I decided to step into the alley. "Is this true?" I asked. My eyes were already tearing up a little bit.

Jack walked up to me. "No, no, no! I can expla-" That was when I interrupted him, by slapping him on the face. He clutched his cheek in pain. "Don't ever talk to me again, Jack Brewer." I turned around and tears started escaping my eyes and I started walking home.

I got home and I quickly got into my house and ran up to my room. I just plopped down on my bed and cried. I remember when we said "I love you". Jack was the first to say that to me. After all this, it was all a lie.

* * *

**Jack (Present time)**

I should've never made that deal with Frank. He was going to pay me $150 to date Kim and dump her. Now that I think about it, I regret it so much. The deal with Frank not dating Kim. She hasn't been at school over the past week and that was starting to worry me. You might be thinking, "You're the jerk who broke her heart. Why would you care?" Well I do care about Kim and I feel really bad about breaking her heart like that.

School just ended so I'm on my way to Kim's house. Once I arrived, Mrs. Crawford was carrying a box into her car. "Hi Mrs. Crawford." I wonder if Kim told her about what happened yet. "Oh hey, Jack. If you're looking for Kim, she's in her room."

"Thank you," I replied and went into their house. I quietly went upstairs to Kim's room. I knocked on her door.

"Come in!" she yelled loud enough for me to hear. She was putting some stuff in a box that was on her bed.

"Hey," I said. I hope she won't kick me out. She turned around to look at me. She crossed her arms.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. I sighed. "I'm sorry, I truly am. I should've never made that deal with Frank. I didn't mean to hurt you like that and I swear I wasn't even going to dump you like that. Will you please forgive me?" I apologized. She took a step closer to me.

"Jack, I really liked you a lot. But it was all a lie and you were supposed to dump me by a deal you made with Frank? Why? Why would you do that? You broke the Wasabi Code. I just don't think I could ever trust you again," she said then looked down at her feet.

"So... are you moving?"

"Yeah, we're moving to New York."

"D-did you want to move because of me?" I stuttered.

"No, my mom got a job offer there and I've been meaning to tell you before... _that _happened," she replied, still not looking at me.

"I guess... this is it. Kim, I don't expect you to forgive me, but I just want you to know that I never meant to hurt you like I did," I explained. I turned around and headed to her door.

"Wait, Jack?" I heard her ask. I hesitantly turned around. "Did you really have feelings for me? Honestly?" she asked. Her eyes were filled with tears that I could tell she tried not to spill.

I nodded. "Yeah, I still do," I admitted before turning back around and I left. I heard her take in a deep breath before I left her room.

What's the point in trying? She doesn't trust me anymore. She doesn't like me or want me in her life anymore. I just have to try and move on. No matter how hard it will be.

I love her, but she doesn't love me back.

* * *

**Aw! :'( Why?! WHY?! Oh wait, I wrote this. I could change it! But no I think that was a good ending so hope you enjoyed it! **

**Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought about this one-shot! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**REALLY IMPORTANT: Just heard that KICKIN' IT IS GOING TO BE RENEWED FOR A FOURTH SEASON. It's true! BUT... Kim (Olivia Holt) WILL NOT be in season 4. :'( So no more Kick. I'm so sad! I REALLY WISH she'll make some appearances! But she might just disappear like Eddie. I hope they'll remember her. I can't believe she would leave for another show! :(**

**Tell me your guys' thoughts!**

-LiveYourPassions


End file.
